Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology field of Liquid Crystal Display, particularly relates to a color filter substrate, an array substrate, a display panel and a display device.
Description of the Prior Art
In the existing LCD devices, defective products with abnormal state display are often found. A study shows that a phenomenon of static electricity-induced corrosion exists in signal line on the array substrate (TFT) of display panels in most of the defective products. The phenomenon not only causes products defectiveness, but also more seriously, leads to products being scrapped directly.
And through analysis, it is found that the phenomenon is usually caused by that static electricity occurring between common electrode on color filter substrate (CR) and peripheral circuit on array substrate (TFT) causes signal line to be corroded.